When Fangirls Attack
by Woe is Me
Summary: There had always been an unexplained forcefield, dividing the magical and Muggle worlds. But when the forcefield dies down...the fangirls attack!


**WHEN FANGIRLS ATTACK**

The sun began peeking through the shades into the Gryffindor boy's dormitory.

Harry rolled over onto his feathery pillow and wrapped up tighter in his quilt as a chilly wind blew in through the cracked window.

He knew it was time to wake up, but he was so sleepy, so he decided to nap onwards.

His senses were just beginning to work.

He yawned, turning his mouth on.

Harry reached over and put on his glasses, but didn't open his eyes.

As another breeze passed through the room, Harry bundled up in his blanket again.

Then his ears woke up, to full alert. He heard stirring in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory.

Probably only Fred and George. They always woke up early in order to plan future pranks on their teachers.

Then he heard a girlish giggle. That was certainly not Fred or George.

More girlish giggles. Harry opened his eyes and let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

Tons of girls were in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, surrounding him!

"What are you doing here!?!" Harry cried.

"Watching you sleep," one of the girls chuckled.

"Why? What! Hey, none of you go to Hogwarts! Why are you here?" Harry demanded.

Everybody responded in giggles.

"He sounds so adorable when he talks!"

"I thought his scream was absolutely darling!"

"I liked him more when he was sleeping; I think he looks so hot without his glasses!"

A girl with sandy blonde hair walked up to him and pushed aside one of his bangs.

Harry yelled and pushed the girl away. She only leaned closer to him and moved more of his hair aside.

"Oh my gosh, the scar!"

The girls gasped and moved nearer to Harry.

"Why, it's wonderful!"

"Charming!"

"I never thought I'd live to see this!'

"So dreamy!"

Harry swatted at the girls and leaped out of bed.

The girls screamed.

Harry was in nothing but his boxers.

One girl, with bright red hair and freckles, fell backwards and fainted, gasping dreamily.

The rest of the unknown visitors beamed at Harry's shirtless body, chuckling more and more.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"

A loud voice erupted from the group. A girl with curly brown hair and bright green eyes made her way through the crowd and pushed them back forcefully. Everyone was too shocked to dare stop her.

The girl ambled romantically toward Harry. She pushed him onto his bed and tightly wrapped her slender arms around him. Harry was too stunned to move.

She then curled up onto the bed, moving closer to Harry.

Then, she tickled his chin, making him uncontrollably let out a small laugh.

She then stroked his bare chest over and over again. Harry began to squirm uneasily, but couldn't properly move due to the girl's tight grasp of both his arms, and her legs knotted with his, making them unable to move, let alone kick.

Suddenly the girl thrust her rose red lips toward Harry.

Their lips locked and everyone was surprised.

"Harry-kins, I love you so much. I'm Angela, and I love you more than life itself," the girl nestled her head on his shoulder.

Harry tried to get up and push her away, but her grip was too strong.

"How do you know my name?" he cried exasperatedly.

"Why Harry-kins, how could I NOT know your name?" Angela asked, her soft lips again moving to Harry.

Suddenly Ron burst into the room, lifting his wand and swishing it towards Angela.

_"Smoochus Defensus!" _Ron cried shakily.

Angela's mouth was suddenly snapped shut with duct tape. She tried helplessly to fight it off so she could have some more romantic moments with her true love, but it was hopeless.

Now the crowd turned to Ron. He was armed with a mop, and a metal bucket was perched upon his head as a helmet.

"Back, back!" he cried, poking the mop toward the fangirls.

The girls didn't budge. Harry grabbed his wand, and produced a large black spider. It crawled upon the floor.

At this, the girls shrieked and moved aside, some hiding under beds. Ron joined them in terror.

Harry quickly put his bathrobe on and began to run out the door.

"No, Harry, wait! Don't go out there!" Ron warned from under a bedside table.

Harry ignored Ron's cautions and slammed open the door, only to find scads and scads of lovesick girls, all screaming, "WE WANT HARRY!!!!!!!!"


End file.
